Kick-starting Again
by DC BoyWonders 1D
Summary: Kerry Wallace West. Also known as Kickstart. The first girl sidekick. She has much more to her than just her speed, agility, archery and music. She was mentored not just by the Flash. She was Robin. This time, an old friend of her's is back. Her friend went rogue ages ago and now is out to get Kerry. (Roy x OC)
1. Kickstart

It was raining. Wait, no pouring it down in Central was dark, worse than Gotham. A girl, only 12, was running as fast as her legs could take her. She ran down alleys trying to reach home or at least one of her relatives. 3 huge men, dress in black were chasing her. Kidnappers.

"Come here, girl! We won't hurt you" One shouted to her.

She stumbled slightly but kept going. She was now very tired. Her legs were about to give away any moment. She panted and puffed but kept going, no matter if blood was running down her arm. Then it kicked in. Her legs sped up. Going fast then any normal human could go. Blue lights trailed behind her. She made it to her house. She quickly went inside. Panting, drenched, tired, stained with blood. She slipped down on the door and fell to the floor. Her brother rushed over, picking her up.

"Sis?" He asked worriedly staring at her face.

Her eyes were still open but she was too tired to talking. Instead she buried her head into her brother's chest and clung tightly to his t-shirt. He carried her into the living room and set her down. He called his auntie and uncle from the kitchen since their parents were out.

"What happened?" Their Auntie asked kneeling down next to her weak body.

"Men..., chasing..., me..." Was all the girl could spit out.

"It was freeze's men again" Their uncle replied.

"I thought we beat them and sent them to jail?" Her brother asked with confusion in his voice.

"So we thought" The uncle replied.

The family stared down at the girl. Her eyes closed, her hair matted and her chest rising and falling. She had fallen asleep. As she slept the family cleaned up the cuts. Her Auntie changed her into her PJ's and her Uncle carried her into her room. He set her down on her bed. They left as her brother stayed. A strand of her hair fell across her face. He pushed it back and kissed her forehead.

"Night,** Kerry**" He said leaving, closing the door making the room pitch black.


	2. Kerry West to Kickstart

If you met me at 9 I would be plain old Kerry. By the time I was about 12, Dick would have been jumping from building to building with Bats in Gotham. Barry would obviously still be the same as himself today and Ollie just about to become the vigilante Green Arrow. By this time Wally was really into science about maybe a year later, the accident happened. Causing us to run about 10 times the speed of a marathon runner. Though the storm outside and my headphones also decided to give me some more powers. Thanks..alot. Well, I better explain myself...

* * *

_I was born 17th of October 1994. Same year as Wally, if you don't know the year he was born. Only a few weeks apart, but made so much difference. I was slightly unexpected, I was early. Mum and Dad were visiting Scotland at the time, so I was born in Scotland. Then they realised, Wally was next so left Iris to look after while they went and had Wally back in the USA. When I became 3 or 4, Iris took me back after all, my parents hadn't seen me! When we got back, I was so glad to have a little brother and see my mum and dad. It was weird hearing everyone talk, cause my accent was more scottish than american but I got used to it all through school. Up until the accident,_

_It was a rather gloomy day in Central City, me and Wally were at Barry and Iris's house in Wally's room. Wally suddenly got an idea._

_"Why don't we try my science stuff out!" He exclaimed._

_"You can, I busy listening to music and I have to study for my music exam." I said._

_Wally brought out all of his sciency stuff. Oh god, how much my brother looked like a science geek right now! He then brought out a plain red notebook. It kind of looked like Barry's but I just shrugged. Wally wouldn't steal Barry's notebook. I was looking over my notebook about music when he opened the book and starting putting things together. I then raised an eyebrow at what he was doing then..._

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

_I woke up in a very bright and white room. Please, don't say I'm in the hospital! No. Please. Oh great, I am. _

_"Ugh, what happened?" I questioned, if anyone was actually there as I sat up._

_"Your brother decided to try my experiment, well a copy of Jay's." I heard a voice say. It was Barry._

_"I knew that doofus was up to something. Where is he?" I asked with concern._

_"He's in the bed beside you. I turned to my left where, Wally was in another very pale white bed. He was asleep. Hopefully. _

_"Wait, he tried your experiment?! Does that mean..."_

_"Yea, but you and only you got struck by lightning and your headphones added some power too. Your a speedster though you can use lightning and some form of music power..."_

_"Woaw...well." I couldn't even spit out my words, they were all tumbling from my mouth. _

__That's when things started off for me and Wally. Barry denied us becoming superheroes a few times but we soon persuaded him. After a while, we met Batman, Green Arrow and Aquaman's sidekicks...,

_"I can't believe we're gonna meet Batman and Robin!" Wally exclaimed._

_"I wonder what Speedy is like?" I thought. _Little did I know, he was actually my best friend.

_"I'm Robin! You guys must be Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Kickstart!" Robin said, it was like he knew everything about us. _

_"That's me!" Wally exclaimed._

_"And you two are siblings right. You're Kerry and you're Wally right?" Robin asked._

_"How did you know?" Wally asked taking down his face mask._

_"Oh come on, Wally! He's Robin! The frickin' boy wonder!" I said removing my black and white mask which was coincidentally the same as Robin's._

_"You're Kaldur and you're Roy." He continued._

_"And you are?" We all asked._

_"Can't tell." He said with a signature smirk._

_"Well if Bats is Bruce Wayne then you're Dick Grayson" I proudly said._

_"How?!" Robin exclaimed taking off his mask._

_"Barry told me." I said sniggering slightly. Dick rolled his eyes._

_"So we're like the first ever sidekicks eh?" Roy asked._

_"Yup. I was the first boy one and first one ever. And Detective Kerry over here is the first girl sidekick." Dick explained._

_"I guess you could call me a detective then..." I said. "So what's everyone's full name then?"_

_"Roy Harper"_

_"Richard John 'Dick' Grayson"_

_"Wallace West"_

_"Kaldur'ahm"_

_"I'm Kerry Wallace West"_

_"Cool." Dick exclaimed, "So, you guys ready to kick some evil guys butts?"_

_"__**HELL YEAH!" **__I exclaimed._

**And that's how it all started...**

* * *

_AN: __**I decided to re-write Kick-starting Again so hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please vote if you think it's deserves it!**_

**_Kerry/Kickstart belongs to me! No other characters are mine! They ae DC! _**


	3. Solo Mission and a Harper

**"Long time, no see, West. Eh?" **

_The warehouse loomed over the docks, one of Oliver's dad's old warehouses. It was probably about midnight by now and I had been told to track down a new criminal. Who was apparently shipping drugs and selling them illegal around Star City and Central City. Not Gotham, then again who would dare to go where Bats would hunt you down the second you stepped in it. I only know about the drug because Roy had taken it before. Also, I had to search Harper's apartment for drugs since everyone was pretty concerned. _

_I pushed open a small door, to the right of the building and quickly slipped in. It would usually be dark but because of my electric blue hair and deep blue eyes, I lit up the place slightly. I carefully and quietly walked out into the middle of the warehouse where some windows above shone some light from the moon, just enough for me to see apart from the light from my hair. I looked around and at the back wall, I seen some crates, labelled with certain drug names on them. I carefully open a crate, clearly labelled 'Vertigo'. I recall, the out break of Vertigo in Star City, a few months back. People were illegal buying it, taking it and then nearly getting themselves killed. _

_Inside, the wooden crate is what it is labelled exactly. Vertigo. Bags upon bags off it. This so called 'buyer' must be wanting loads of, since more than half the crates are labelled 'Vertigo'. I close back over the crate and decided to look around some more. There's crates, everywhere, loads, more than I seen before. All labelled with drug names. Every single, one I recognized because of the stash of drugs Roy had._

_I don't even want to think about the exact moment, he told me about his drug addiction. Too be honest, no wonder Oliver kicked him out. I shake my head to try clear my thoughts about Roy. Though it only makes it worse, it only makes me think more and more about how attractive he is. No, Kerry. He's your best friend you can't say that about him. I clutched my head, as my brain fills off thoughts about Harper. _

_Once, my thoughts have cleared, I glance towards the light in the middle of the warehouse. I swear I heard heavy footsteps. Might be my imagination after all those 'Roy' thoughts. Okay, that was my imagination, there is definately some else here because not only did I hear the footsteps here, I heard a gun click. There was no point shouting out 'Hello is anyone there?' because one that was stereotypical and two just plain stupid. Instead, I pull out a blue strip of electricity. You can't see through it, it's fully neon blue and I can only make them if there's electricity where I am. I step out of the shadows and into the light. _

_"Well, well, why isn't the girl wonder?" I hear a familar voice, "__**Kerry.**__" _

_That's when it clicks, the way the person says my name. I know who it is. Or at least I think it is him._

_"Todd?" I ask._

_"Grayson's right. You're a pretty good detective." The voice replies as no other than the 'Red Hood' walks out of the shadows._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I furrow my eyebrows at him, still holding onto the electric strip._

_"I think, that question is more for you. But then again this is Queen's old warehouse." He replies, removing his helmet and coming closer. _

_"I'm a superhero, doofus. I'm on a solo mission." I state, "For once." I mumble._

_"Fair enough, I mean after all you were part of the goody two shoes little sidekicks team. Back when you were younger. I'm here just to pick up somethings, but I'm guessing you've already seen what's in here." He replied, standing right in front of me. _

_"Yea, well sadly enough, Todd, I can't let you do that." I raised an eyebrow smirking. _

_He sent me a punch, but missed as I swung round my legs, crashing him into the wall. I quickly moved up to him, smirking as he stood back up._

_"Reflexes. My foot must of slipped." I laughed slightly._

_He brushed himself off and then forced me up against the wall. I tried to push him away, but he, pinned my arms above my head. And moved to my ear._

_"Remember when, we never fought. Remember when we were this close." He whispered in my ear and then slowly moved his head to my neck. He bit my neck, I tried to stiffle a moan. I shoved him off as soon as I realised what he was trying to do._

_"When, I said, we were over. I ment, we were over." I angrily stated and walked up to him placing a hand on his chest. I felt the electrcity working through my arm. I smirked as I electrified him._

_"Don't even think about doing anything else, Todd. You're lucky, I won't call Bats because he's got League duty." I spat at him as he screamed in pain. _

_"You're only saying that because you like Harper. And you know, if you kill me, you'll be dead." He laughed slightly. "Oh don't looked so shocked, West. The way you look at, Harper isn't hard to miss."_

_"Shut up!" I shouted angrily and pushed him into a collum. "You don't know anything!" _

**_"Oh, but I do. I do, West."_**

_-Later-_

_I had decided to sleep in late, after everything that happened earlier this morning. I honestly, hate Todd with passion. Ugh, he just frustrates me, why did he ever ask me out? He was better back then. What the hell happened?! _

_I groan and pull my covers over me. I had told Iris, I was sleeping in because of the solo mission. I was knackered after everything. I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I groaned but pushed back my covers back quickly as soon as I heard his voice._

_"Hey, Kerry? You up? It's Roy." The voice said through the door. _

_I immediately opened the door and came face to face with deep green eyes. _

_"I didn't mean to wake you up. I forgot about the mission you had last night. I'll leave if you want, I came to check on you because I heard you ran into Jason." Roy looked directly at me._

_"I can't get to sleep anyway." I replied as he walked in, shutting the door behind him._

_"I need to speak to you anway." He stated. I raised an eyebrow._

_"Sorry it's a little dark." I added, "What's up?" I perked up, smiling. _

_He sat on the bed beside me and let out a sigh. "Look anything Jason said to you about me, it does't matter. I shouldn't have told him. I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have even met him."_

_"Roy. Look. I know how you feel. He's a jackass. I trusted him with my heart and he shattered it into pieces. Pieces, that I may not be able to put back together. Ever." I replied, taking Roy's hands in mine._

_"Kerry." He stated, as I looked down at my feet._

_"I'm fine, Roy. I'll be fine." I sternly stated._

_"Since when did you say you were fine? Kerry, you're always more than fine. Like alright or good. You're always happy. Fine doesn't cut it." Roy said, tilting my head up._

_"Look he broke my heart. It happens. Life isn't perfect." I replied, still trying to reassure him. I didn't need this right now. I wanted to go back to sleep and forget everything about Todd._

_"That's the point Kerry. I care about you so much that when he broke your heart it had an affect on me." He looks me straight in the eyes._

_"I know how it feels, Roy. I know how it feels."_


	4. Never Lose You Wally

**AN: You need to remember/re-read this chapter for later references!**

* * *

**"Wally! KF! WALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I let the tears slip as everything caved in over me.**

**"WALLLY!"**

I jolted awake, sweating dripped from my forehead. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head in the gap between my legs and chest. Suddenly, my door flung open. And 5 boys stood , Garth, Dick, Roy and Wally. Wally. He was alive? It was just a nightmare, please say it was.

"Kerry, what happened?" Wally was the first to ask.

"I- I-" I couldn't get my words, out. Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug by Wally.

"It's alright, Kerry. You can tell me later." He soothes, as I cry on his shoulder.

He pulls me tighter as the tears fall quicker. He whispers soothing words in my ears.

"Wally?" I ask, sniffling.

"Yea, Ker Bear?"

"I don't ever want to lose you. Ever." I stated.

"You never will, Kerry. I'll always be here. Always." He stated, looking into my eyes. "You want me to stay?"

"I'll be alright, Wally. Sorry for waking you and the others up." I apologised.

"It's alright, family comes first before eating and sleeping like." I laughed, at Wally trying to say something meaningful.

"Night, Wally Bear." I stated, kissing the mess of ginger on his head.

"Night, Ker Bear." He replied, hugging me tightly.

Wally and the rest boys walked out my room, shutting the door behind. Leaving me in complete darkness once as I laid my head on my pillow, light shone through again. Roy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry, I was just worried. I'll go if you want." He stated.

"Nah, it's alright." I pulled him onto my bed and sat up.

"So, want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, forgetting what he meant.

"The nightmare." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oh right. Sorry."

"I won't pressure you into telling me, I was just wondering." Roy stated.

"Might as well. Otherwise, I probably forget about it." I stated.

"So basically, you, me, Wally and Dick were on a mission. For some reason Kaldur and Garth were just at the cave telling us what to do..."

_"Disable the bomb, it shouldn't be too hard. If all fails, you need to get the bomb as far away as possible. Got it?" Kaldur asked, through the com link._

_"Go it." Me, Wally, Roy and Dick replied. _

_There the bomb was. It was square and looked so technical even Grayson was raising eyebrows at it. It was counting down rather quick. It was now at 5:23, 5:22, 5:21. It was counting down faster, as the numbers grew slower. Dick was the first to approach and careful take the back off it. Inside, it were different coloured wires, overlapping each other. I exchanged a confusion look with Wally. _

_"This thing, looks really complicated for a bomb. Don't ya think?" Roy stated. _

_"Not really." Dick replied, already cutting some of the coloured wires._

_"Yeah to you, Grayson. That's because your mentor was Bats. World greatest detective." I stated the obvious._

_"Yeah, but you're the girl wonder. Also mentored by Bats. So you haven't got any excuses either since, your powers could also help us here." Dick replied back._

_"Don't give me that Grasyon sass." I growled back, gritting my teeth but helped him anyway._

_1:09, 1:08, 1:07, 1:06, It was still counting down even Dick's hacking skills couldn't stop it. And me and Wally couldn't get it far enough away. We were going to die, over one little bomb. . We were going to lose everything. The building collasped as the bomb went off, we got forced to the groun by falling pillars and the roof. Everyone was silent. The only person, I screamed for was Wally. I screamed for him and him only because ever since I was little, I had been told to protect him. Look after him. Make sure he didn't die. _

**"Wally! KF! WALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I let the tears slip as everything caved in over me.**

**"WALLLY!"**

I was fighting back tears, trying so hard not to let my guard down infront of my best friend. But it wasn't working, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before I yanked into a hug. I was shocked before I soaked Roy's t-shirt. Yes, I make Roy wear a t-shirt to bed because I'm a West and shiz will happen. _The Perks of Being A Speedster by Kerry Wallace West._

"It was just your imagination, Kerry." Roy soothed, pulling me tighter and rubbing circles on my back to calm me down. "Wally's still all here. So is Dick, so is Garth and Kaldur and so am I."

"It just seemed so real." I said, inbetween sniffs and tears.

"Sssh." He stated. He then put something in my ear. It was my earphones. He put my ipod in my hands.

"You can *sniff* have the other earphone." I stated, passing one of the earphones to him. He smiled as I passed it to him.

"So, what song?" He asked, putting the earphone in his ear.

"I was thinking maybe some Ed Sheeran. What about Fire Alarms?"

"Sounds good enough for me."

I searched through my music and found 'Fire Alarms'. I tapped play and I smiled. Ed Sheeran is one of my many inspirations for music. Roy still had his arms wrapped around me though I had now, my back against his chest.

_"The rain won't stop falling. It's harder than car keeps on stalling. Pedal to the floor." I sung quietly. _

"You know you have a beautiful voice, Ker Bear." Roy stated out of no where.

"Thanks, Roy." I smiled to myself as the song continued.

Slowly we drifted off to sleep but before we did, Wally and Dick snuck in and decided to sleep in my room 'just in case'.

"Night, Ker Bear." I heard Wally's voice say.

The last words I heard before, I actually fell asleep.

I fell asleep, knowing I wouldn't lose any of them. Dick. Roy. And especially, **Wally**.


	5. Holly and flustered KickArrow

"Look, guys. Let's just meet up at that new cafe not far from Central City Hall. See you guys in a few. Bye!" I exclaimed, down the phone.

Wally raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'who the hell were you just talking too?'. I slipped, my iphone into my pocket and put my 'flash' converse on.

"Where you going, Ker Bear?" Wally finally asked, from where he was slouched on the couch.

"The new cafe down the road, to meet up with some the 'gang'." I replied, putting my black hoodie with blue lightning bolt over my head and pulling it over me.

"Okay, be careful. Like seriously, don't run so fast like last time and faceplant the ground." He stated, as the memory flashed through my head.

"Yea, yea. See ya later, Walls." I quickly kissed his cheek then raced off.

When I reached the cafe, I spotted familar faces. I ran up and smiled.

"Long time no see, guys." I stated.

"Kerry!" Donna exclaimed, hugging me tight.

"Hey, 'Wonder Girl'." I teased her by using her old superhero name.

She released me and rolled her eyes at me. I hugged the others, 'Cyborg' and 'Beast Boy'.

"So, are we going to get food or not?" I asked.

They all rolled their eyes at my statement as Vic (Cyborg) held open the door for us. We sat down at a table next to the window as Donna went to get our orders. Vic sat next to Garfield because even though we decided we would still be friends, it was still slightly awkward between me and BB.

"So, Kerry. I heard you ran into, Red Hood." Vic stated, breaking the silence.

"Yea, don't get me started on him. Honestly. I could kill, Todd." I replied.

"Sorry I was long guys!" Donna exclaimed, walking over. She passed out our food and drinks and sat next to me. "So, Ker Bear. Anything exciting happen while I was stuck in space with Kyle."

"Not much apart from running into Todd, the other night." I replied, drinking my pepsi.

"Wait, what?! How did you manage that?" She asked, completly shocked.

"Solo mission. Had to go to one of Ollie's dad's old warehouses. Bascially, I was sent to stop the shipment of drugs. As I was snooping around, Todd appeared. And stuff happened. I went back that night feeling completly lousy. Then Harper showed up and we talked a little. Oh, and I also had a nightmare which caused Wally, Harper, Grayson, Kaldur and Garth to run into my room. And that was only in about 3 or 4 days." I replied.

"And next week on Kerry's crazy life is..." Garfield joked. I rolled my eyes but let a little giggle out anyway.

"So a little birdy, told me something about you and Roy?" Donna smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

My eyes widened as I stuttered with my words.

"Eh heh. Who told you that?! Me and Roy are just best friends! Nothing more!" I exclaimed.

"I just over heard a few things." Donna replied.

"Are you sure, you're just best friends?" Vic raised an eyebrow.

"Cause it certainly doesn't seem that way." Garfield added.

"I swear, we're just, eh...best friends." I stated, I could feel my cheeks burning by now.

"You don't seem too sure about "best friends", Kerry." Donna replied.

By now, red has reached my cheeks and my cheeks are burning hot. Even trying to touch my cheeks, I'd nearly burn myself. As much as I tried to hide the blush, I couldn't.

"I'm sure. Very sure." I managed to get out.

Donna gave me a look as if to say 'Don't lie'. I brushed it off and decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, how the other titans been?" I asked, sipping my pepsi.

"Raven is still, well Raven. Starfire usual comes by sometimes. Jinx has finally settled in well. Mas Y Menos, still don't make any sense. 'Bee' is obviously in your team along with Mal. To be honest, it's been pretty quiet. Other Titans haven't had much either. It's becoming to become more than boring." Donna replied.

"Wait, Stafire? I thought Kori was hanging about with Todd?" I asked, confused.

"Apparently not. I don't know what happened between the two, but it obviously wasn't very good." Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, she's just not really like herself lately." Beast Boy added.

A girl with nearly white, blonde hair walked in with two other girls. One with dirty blonde hair the other with jet black hair. I watched them as they walked in. _I've seen that girl before. But where?_ As they waited for their orders, they were also flirting with any guy within reach of them. Even if the guy had a girl standing beside them. I rolled my eyes and sighed. They looked like stereotypical girls. Well, 'popular' ones. Their tops were quite revealing and they were wearing skirts which were way to small. And all had, high heels on.

"Yo, Kerry? Ker Bear?!" Gar exclaimed, waving a 'green' hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just looking at something." I stated, glancing at the 'familiar' girls and then back to Beast Boy.

His eyes, looking directly into mine. After a few seconds, we hesitated. _No, Kerry. He moved on. You moved on. You both got over it. He's better for someone else than you! _I shook my head.

"I know I usually don't say anything like this but, Hera, they look like 'sluts'." Donna stated, disgusted at the girls, that I had been suspicious about. Even, Beast Boy looked disgusted at them. Vic sighed and looked away. The three girls, sat behind us, strutting to the table and giving the boys winks and us disapproving looks. Me and Donna returned the disapproving look. The girls, sat and starting giggling away which bugged the hell out me. I gritted my teeth about to lose it, when I overheard their conversation.

"Oh my god, have you been to that new shop down the road, **Holly**?" One of them asked, I couldn't tell since, they were sitting behind me and Donna. **Holly**. Where have I heard of that name before? That's it! My mind made a mental click as I put the name to the face. My eyes widened.

"Something wrong, Ker?" Vic asked.

"No, it's just something clicked inside my head." I replied, still shocked.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked.

"You know the 'slutty' girl behind us?" I asked quietly

"Apparently so." Donna stated, rolling her eyes.

"I think, I know who the blonde one is." I replied.

The three titans in front of me, all raised their eyebrows. "Huh?" They all asked.

"Her name is Holly. Holly Michaels. Or Holly Krystal as she goes by. We used to be quite good friends back in pre-school. Until, later on she went all, well 'bitchy'. She asked out all the guys, I told her I liked. Though, I only liked maybe two guys back then. And I was going out with BB over here." I stated.

"Well, she's definitely something." Donna stated, obviously not happy with her.

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." I stated, slipping out my seat and rushing off to the toilet. Once, I came out, Holly was walking my way. _Oh god. Sh!t. What do I do? Be nice, Kerry. Just stay calm. _Holly looked up and me and smiled as like she realised who I was.

"Kerry West?" She asked.

"That's me." I replied, trying to put on a convincing smile.

"Woaw, you've certainly changed from back in the days." She stated, checking me out. "Your t-shirt is nice."

I looked down to my t-shirt to realise, I was wearing my 'Red Arrow/Speedy/Arsenal' t-shirt. I mentally cursed myself but kept my smile up anyway.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself. So I heard something about you and Dean?" I asked. Luckily, I keep up with the gossip in Central.

"Oh yes, Dean. We broke up a few weeks ago but life goes on." She stated, looking away and frowning slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Holly. I didn't mean too-"

"It's alright, Kerry. Anyway, I gotta go sort my make-up. I look horrible without! Oh and tell, Roy I said'hi'." She exclaimed, rushing past me.

I dropped my smile and walked back to my table. I frowned.

"Someone's grumpy." Donna stated.

"Don't even ask. I just walked in Holly and **had** to be nice." I sighed.

"Oooh, being nice. Since when was that a bad thing?" Garfield asked.

"Being nice to, Holly. Not on my list of things, I'd enjoy or like to do." I replied.

"I need to get back, apparently, Mas Y Menos are causing havoc at the tower." Donna stated.

"I'll see you guys, some other time then." I replied as the three titans stood and left.

I sighed and sat for a little longer only to see Holly sit in front of me with the other two girls.

"Hey, sorry to bother you again. But could I possibly get Roy's number?" She asked.

My mind was about to explode with anger. _Stay calm, Kerry. Remember, Roy is only your best friend, he's nothing more. There's no reason why you should be angry. He's allowed any girl he wants. _I unlocked my phone and looked for Roy's number.

"Here. That's his mobile number and that's his home number." I pointed to the numbers.

"Thanks. I'll see you some other time, Kerry. Oh and don't forget to tell, Roy I was asking for him!" She exclaimed as she got off the seat in front with her friends and left as well.

I finally managed to get off the seat and contain myself. I decided to walk home instead of run. All that was going through my head, was Roy. I shouldn't be angry over him, he's just my best friend. I don't like him, like Donna, Vic and Gar think...or do I. It would explain why Jason said, that and why I got angry over Holly asking me for his number. But, do I really? I've known him for years. We've been best friends for as long as I know. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out my head as I reached home.

I opened the front door and shut it behind me. I kicked off my shoes and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I took my hoodie off as I walked in. And there, he was. **Roy**. What was he doing here? Iris was chatting away to him as she was making dinner. Barry was there as well, along with Wally. Even Bart was chatting away to him.

"Nice top, you've got there." Roy stated, bringing me out my thoughts.

I blushed and tried to cover it up. I pulled back on my hoodie, which was also a 'Flash' hoodie. I was still blushing.

"Heh, erm...I was cold." I stated, as the rest of my family gave me 'funny looks'.

"Why don't you and Roy go up to your room while I finish making dinner." Iris stated.

That's when I became totally flustered. "Eh, sure. Come on then." I said to Roy, **nervously**.

Roy followed me out the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. Just before I made it, to my room, he stood in front of me.

"Kerry. What's wrong?" He asked, touching my arms.

"Erm, what do you mean?"

"You've been acting all nervous ever since you came in. You're never nervous around me or your family." He replied and then sternly asked, "**What is wrong?**"

"It's nothing. I swear, I'm fine. I'm just a little flustered after meeting an old 'friend' today." I stated, trying to get by him to reach the door.

But he put one of his, rather muscular arms out and pulled me back. He frowned at me and asked once again. "**What the hell is wrong?**"

"Look, can we just forget about it and go into my room." I sighed, but sternly replied.

"Not until you tell me, what has got you all nervous."

"Maybe, I would tell you, if we went into my room and spoke about this in private." I stated, as he lowered his arm and I yanked him into my room.

He sat on my bed and I shut the door. He then pulled me onto the bed and faced me.

"Tell me." He stated.

"I ran into Holly, while meeting up with Troy, Cy and Gar. And she was with her 'gang'. I ran into her, when I came out the toilets. And she said, she had broke up with Dean. I said, I was sorry. And then when the three left, she came over and asked me for your number. And I'm sorry, 'cause, I obviosuly had to give her it. And when walking home, I was thinking and I started to put things together but that doesn't matter. Oh and she told me to say 'hi' to you." I answered him.

"Oh, right." He stopped looking at me and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to give you her number and all. I did stay calm though when I gave her your-"

"Wait, calm? You were angry?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I-uh-erm...eh..." Now, was not the time, to lose my words. "I was angry because, you know I'm over-protective."

"Look it's fine, Kerry. Don't get worked up about it. I just know for a fact, I'm gonna get endless phone calls from her." Roy stated. "But that still never explains why you were nervous."

"I was nervous because- I." _Think of something and fast!_ "I was nervous because I didn't know how you would react." I stated, but I said it as more of a question than, a statement.

"Are you sure about that? You said that as more of a question." He raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if I told you what was up and why I was nervous, you'd hate me and it would never happen." I looked down at my feet, sadly.

"I'd never hate you. Remember I still supported you when you went out with Jason. You can tell me anything, Kerry and it would never ruin our friendship." He stated, tilting my head back up.

"Roy. You must swear not to freak out or hate me for what I'm about to say."

"I swear on my life, Kerry." He replied, taking my hands in his.

**"Roy. I think, I like you more than just a best friend."**


End file.
